Penny
by AAML-TAML
Summary: I'm not calling you a slut... I'm just saying, your like a penny. Huh? Implied Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping


Summary: "Hey Dawn," Misty raised an eyebrow at the blue haired girl, "what?" Misty looked at Paul, "just a warning, she's SUCH a penny." Huh? Implied Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: DAWN LOVERS TURN AWAY!

Don't flame if you like/love Dawn, this is a warning. Flame and I'll jump off a cliff into my twins arms XD I WILL CATCH YOU IF YOU FALL! ...Sorry... XD one last thing, hey twin? Remember the dirty wasp ;D I think he enjoyed playing with William XD

Oh yes, and Amy? This is for our 2000th message! CRAZY! Okay, that's all I have to say. ENJOY TECHNO TWIN! XD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Misty snorted, her hands locked with her boyfriend Ash Ketchum's, the two had confessed over a year ago, after Ash returned from Hoenn. Misty had then travelled with Ash through Sinnoh and met a certain blue haired girl along the way.

"I swear," Ash pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. Failing just a little.

"I don't see what's so funny," Dawn let out an agitated huff, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "don't you agree Paulie?"

Paul shrugged, his hands thrust deep in his pocket, though he had a small smirk on his face from he and Dawn had gotten together.

"Don't you think you and Paul... As a couple is weird?" Misty asked, a smirk playing on her lips when she seen Ash laugh again, Dawn on the other hand, wasn't laughing.

"Don't you think YOU and my darling little Ashypoo as a couple are weird?!" Dawn rolled her eyes, straightening out her extremely short skirt with a loud exhale.

"No, I don't," Misty remarked, her nose stuck in the air, Pikachu shook his head too, whispering something in Ash's ear, only Misty heard. "Aw! Love you Pika-pal!"

"What he say?" Dawn wailed, wanting to know if the yellow mouse had been talking about how flawless she was.

"He said me and Ash are perfect for each other, isn't he sweet!" Misty cooed, hugging Pikachu. Ash rolled his eyes, first his Mom, now Misty. Apparently even PIKACHU had a better charm than him.

"Shut up, Mushy," Dawn rolled her eyes, latching herself to Paul's side.

"Its Misty, and you know it," Misty narrowed her eyes at Dawn, tightening her grip on Ash's hand in case she needed to whip out a special friend of hers; the mallet.

"Idiot," Paul mumbled, Dawn smirked.

"Ha! Paul said your an idiot!" She sang, dancing around Misty laughing.

"He meant YOU, moron!"

"SO did not, your just jealous!"

"What could I possibly be jealous about YOU?"

"I'm pretty, and your just a runt!"

"THAT'S IT!" Misty bellowed, grabbing her mallet from thin air and began to chase Dawn.

"PAUL! ASHYPOO! HELP! MY HAIR!" Dawn squealed, jumping onto Paul's head, Misty breathed heavily in annoyance, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey Dawn," Misty raised an eyebrow at the blue haired girl, a smirk growing on her face that slightly frightened Ash.

"What?"

Misty looked at Paul, "just a warning, she's SUCH a penny!"

Paul looked at Misty weirdly, "huh?"

"I mean, seriously!" Misty shrugged, glancing at Dawn.

Her ridiculously short skirt ended just above her quarter thigh, her long blue hair had a messy appeal to it, a pout on her face with mascara, lipstick and some other crap smeared on her face.

"What?" He asked again, feeling protective of Dawn. Even though most people annoy the hell out of him, making him mean and ignorant, he had a weird feeling around Dawn. Making him need to feel like he's impressing her, or something like that anyway.

"I'm not calling you a slut..." Misty said, looking at Dawn's skirt then her own baggy shorts, "I'm just calling you a penny." She shrugged, placing Pikachu back on Ash's shoulder followed by a kiss on Ash's cheek, making them both blush.

"What do you mean by that?!" Paul frowned, his hands turning into fists at his sides, Ash even looked shocked at Misty's behaviour.

He knew Misty hated the girly girl, but still. It wasn't very Mistyish.

"What I'm trying to say is," Misty spoke, now addressing to Dawn, "your two faced, worthless and..."

Misty glanced at Paul, remembering the numerous boys Dawn had flirted with and possibly did MORE with...

Kenny.

Barry.

Lucas.

Tried, and failed, Ash!

"...In everyone's pants."


End file.
